


exhibitionism

by playingmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sex, Smut, bj, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingmuke/pseuds/playingmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really don't think this is legal, Vicky."</p><p>"You won't be saying that when your dick is down my throat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

> please comment telling me what you think this is my first het smut

“I really don't think this is legal, Vicky,” Luke says as the couple walk into target. 

Vicky rolls her eyes, obviously what they are about to do isn't legal, but that just makes it so much hotter, “You won't be saying that, when your dick is down my throat.”

“Could you be any louder?” Luke whispers to the small red headed girl, “It's almost like you want people to know we are about to fuck in public,” Luke says grabbing the attention of a grumpy old man sending the pair a glare. Luke smiles nervously at the man and sends him a small wave.

Vicky scoffs, “Yeah, I'm the one giving us away, now keep your big mouth shut and let me suck your cock,” Vicky tells Luke who looks like he is about to pass out he is so nervous. He doesn't know how Vicky convinced him to do this, but it's too late to back out now when Vicky has him in a empty aisle with his pants down and dick half erect.

Vicky palms Luke though his boxers implying pressure to where Luke loves it the most, almost making it impossible for from him to keep quiet but Luke pulls though. Finally Vicky pulls down the boy's boxers, who were getting unbelievably tight. Luke cock pops up and that's when Vicky starts working her magic.

She takes Luke's shaft in her hand stroking him slowly making Luke moan a little too loud and Vicky giggle. 

“Gotta keep quiet for me babe,” She tells him as she starts speeding up her stroke. Luke throws his head back and pleasure hitting something, but he can't find it in himself to care, he is feeling too good right now. 

“I'm trying Vic, but you're just so good,” Luke manages to mutter out. Vicky smirks, she loves when Luke tells her how good she is doing, she's a slut for praise and Luke knows that. 

She starts kitten licking his tip and looks up at him with her big innocent green eyes, Luke has to force himself not to moan, She looks so fucking hot with his cock in her mouth. 

“Doing s'good baby,” Luke tells the red headed girl as she takes inch by inch in her mouth. Luke cn't help himself by gripping onto her curly hair forcing her down further. Vicky starts to gag but soon recovers by bobbing her head. She know she is doing good by the way Luke's grip tightens.

“Shit, Fuck, I think i'm about to-” Luke's sentence gets interrupted when they hear a shopping cart moving in the aisle next to them. Vicky quickly pulls off and pulls Luke's pants up before, a middle aged women walks down the aisle they are in. She smiles at the two grabbing a thing of of chocolate chip muffins and making her way to her next destination. 

The two look at each other with big eyes, they almost got caught. 

“Vicky, we should go...that could've ended up really badly,” Luke says playing with his fingers. 

Vicky shakes her head, “The fun just barely got started Luke, c'mon you're still hard,” She says pointing to his crotch.

Luke looks down at his aching boner, before agreeing to start again. Just to make things clear he is only agreeing because he is extremely hard, not because he thinks this is hot. Because it is not. Not at all. Not even the slightest. Simply doing this to please his girlfriend. 

Vicky smiles at the blond haired boy before slightly puling down her and Luke's pants. She tugs on Luke's erection making sure he is fully hard before she aligns him to her wet hole. He slowly pushes himself in, and Vicky has to cover her mouth to keep her self from moaning. Luke always filled her up so well. 

Luke starts thrusting in and out of the younger girl, she wants to cry out from pleasure so bad but she can't, because then she know that they will be caught. Luke grips her hips, she will probably be bruised tomorrow, but all it will be is a reminder of how great the sex is. Luke can feel himself coming close as Vicky clenches around him. 

“Fucking shit gonna cum,” He tells the girl who nods. He pulls out and waits for Vicky to get on her knees in front of him. He gives himself a few tugs before hot ribbons of cum are flying on Vicky's face. She closes her eyes with her tongue out. Vicky has her eyes close savoring the taste of some of the cum that got in her mouth. 

Luke pants out trying to regain his breath as Vicky pulls up her pants and giggles at Luke who is in a daze. “You're such a good girl good Vic, my little cum slut,” He tells her. She smiles at him, “Of course I am, who else is gonna be your good girl,” She says and Luke nods agreeing with her, there is no one else he would rather be with.


End file.
